poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Morphinominal Sensation
A Morphinominal Sensation is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary With Dr. Eggman planning to erase the history of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, It's up to the Data Squad Rangers to stop him from joining forces with Rita Repulsa and her gang by teaming up with the past counterparts of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Emerl's first time in Cyberspace/Twilight gives him Ranger Lessons In Cyberspace, Emerl was looking around the Data Squad H.Q. But, He was looking for the Portal Chamber, Until he found Twilight looking at some scrolls and books. Then, They took a quick look for a few. Robbie's team practicing soccer/Sue and Serena first met Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and his friends were practicing soccer. As for Sue Morris and Serena, They've finally met for the very first time as they get acquainted. Robbie spoke with Principal Celestia and Vic Principal Luna/A new Karate Class Inside Principal Celestia's office, ???. Robbie's New Job/Canterlot High's New Karate Teacher ???, . Dr. Eggman's new plan/Going back in time with a new robot ???, . Serena and Sue's Request/Learning Martial Arts ???, . Meeting Mary Bell from the past and her eight sisters, the gang and the Dokidoki Cures ???, . Dr. Eggman makes a deal with Rita/A plan for world domination ???, . Twilight helps Cadance and Shining Armor with Flurry Heart ???, . Alpha summons the Data Squad Rangers/Seeing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ???, . Pautena sends Slder to join the Data Squad/The new Vermilion Ranger ???, . Arriving at the Command Center/Meeting Zordon from the Past ???, . Rita and Eggman sends his Egg-Beast/Working together as a team ???, . The Data Squad and Mighty Morphin Team Up begins/Slider makes his move ???, . Slider wins his fight/Making the robot grow ???, . Release the Dino and Data Squad Zords/The Rise of the Rainbow Knight Megazord ???, . The history of the Megazord Battle/Taking down Egg-Beast ???, . Robbie and his friends returned to their own time/Saying their goodbyes ???, . Meeting Zordon at the 21st Century/Warning the Data Squad Rangers ???, . Welcoming Slider to the Data Squad Team/Dr. Eggman's next evil plan ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Heroes Floral Magician Team Dokidoki Cures Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally & Mattie *Cheryl, Raquel, Lance, Davi & Aisling *Sue Morris *Periwinkle *Zordon *Alpha 5 Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Scorpina Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Flurry Heart *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol & Nolan) *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo, Tap & Vivian (Past Self) *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Ernie Songs #Cream Puff Shuffle #CJ7 Loves the Earth Trivia *This will be based from the first two episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Day of the Dumpster and Green with Evil. *In the episode, Sue and Serena will become Robbie and Emerl's New Students. *Emerl will gain two abilities known as Darkness Kamehameha and Shadow Mind Control. *It marks the first appearance of Tinker Bell's sister, Periwinkle and the full debut of Slider as the Vermillion Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *A Morphinominal Sensation Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes